Through Thick and Thin
by Ariyana
Summary: [Movieverse] The chronicles of Hellboy and Elizabeth Sherman's relationship as told through the 30 kisses themes challenge. A series of oneshots and drabbles focusing on Hellboy and Liz. [17 of 30] Unholy Union Chapter 3, Hidden Truths
1. The Right Words

**Title:** The Right Words  
**Author/Artist:** Ariyana  
**Pairing:** Hellboy/Elizabeth Sherman  
**Fandom:** Hellboy  
**Theme:** #2 news; letter  
**Disclaimer:** Hellboy is owned by Mike Mignola, Dark Horse comics and a whole bunch of entities that ain't me.  
**Word Count:** 200  
**Notes:** This is during the movie as a matter of fact all the pieces will be in the Hellboy Movieverse instead of the Comicverse. May be slight AU. Contains humor.  
**Summary:** The rights words seemed to elude him.

**The Right Words**

Dammit! Why couldn't he find the right words? He was filled with so many emotions but the means to express those emotions eluded him. Silently he berated himself as he crumpled yet another failed attempt at a love letter, and tossed it among his other failures. Shakespeare wrote whole sonnets about this kind of thing but he couldn't even manage a full sentence. Okay so he was no Shakespeare but his love wasn't any less valid. He loved Liz and not a damn thing in the world was going to change that fact.

He looked up at one of the many muted televisions around him to see some random toothpaste commercial full of couples kissing each other. This only served to further his annoyance. "What is the whole world against me?" He muttered, grabbing the remote and changing the channel. He grimaced when he saw flashes of himself on the news again. Fed up, he turned the stupid thing off and continued on with expressing his love through a letter.

"Hey it looks like some of the cats had kittens!" she exclaimed, entering his room. Quickly he jumped to his feet. Okay so maybe the letter would have to wait.


	2. Normal is Overrated

**Title:** Normal is Overrated  
**Author/Artist:** Ariyana  
**Pairing:** Hellboy/Elizabeth Sherman  
**Fandom:** Hellboy  
**Theme:** #4 our distance and that person  
**Disclaimer:** Hellboy is owned by Mike Mignola, Dark Horse comics and a whole bunch of entities that ain't me.  
**Word Count:** 160  
**Notes:** This is post movie as a matter of fact all the pieces will be in the Hellboy Movieverse instead of the Comicverse.  
**Summary:** There's more to life than normality.

**Normal is Overrated**

Myers…he seemed to be coming up quite a bit. Liz wanted to feel normal well you couldn't get anymore normal than Agent John Myers.

Hellboy reflected on the short period of time that Agent Myers had been with the BPRD. His arrival was like the kiss of doom in some ways for Hellboy. Suddenly he had a new liaison that was not only nice and willing to help but had also managed to get through to Liz where Professor Broom, Abe and he had failed. As much as he hated to admit it, Myers was a good guy. If he had been Liz he might have chose Myers as well.

All HB could do was tell Liz what was in his heart and hope that she felt the same. Myers may be normal but no way could John match his devotion. He would travel to the ends of the earth in order to protect Liz. Would John Myers do that?


	3. Time to Grieve

**Title:** Time to Grieve  
**Author/Artist:** Ariyana  
**Pairing:** Hellboy/Elizabeth Sherman  
**Fandom:** Hellboy  
**Theme:** #19 red  
**Disclaimer:** Hellboy is owned by Mike Mignola, Dark Horse comics and a whole bunch of entities that ain't me.  
**Word Count:** 200  
**Notes:** This is during the movie as a matter of fact all the pieces will be in the Hellboy Movieverse instead of the Comicverse. Slight AU or perhaps a deleted scene.  
**Summary:** He just needed time.

**Time to Grieve**

She had to speak to Red. She just had to let him know she was there for him. Professor Broom's murder had hit them all hard, but it had hit Red the hardest. While Professor Broom had been a father figure to them all, he had been the only father Red knew. Liz couldn't help but feel hurt that Red had shut everyone including her out. Though she knew it was likely her own fault with all the mixed signals she had sent him, he probably felt that she was no longer trustworthy.

Liz went to his room to find him sitting on his bed looking off into space. He seemed to not notice or chose not to acknowledge her presence. Admittedly she sighed; it was possible she deserved the silent treatment he was giving her. She decided she wasn't going to push him. He had to mourn in his own way. She knew when he was ready he would speak to her again. He just needed his space and time.

"Red, when you're ready to talk, I'll be here." Liz said softly, placing a quick kiss on his head.

He _would_ speak again but until then she would wait.


	4. Promises

**Title:** Promises  
**Author/Artist:** Ariyana  
**Pairing:** Hellboy/Elizabeth Sherman  
**Fandom:** Hellboy  
**Theme:** #20 the road home  
**Disclaimer:** Hellboy is owned by Mike Mignola, Dark Horse comics and a whole bunch of entities that ain't me.  
**Word Count:** 310  
**Notes:** This is during the movie as a matter of fact all the pieces will be in the Hellboy Movieverse instead of the Comicverse. Contains spoilers pertaining to the end of the movie.  
**Summary:** He told her he'd never give up on her.

**Promises**

_"I can promise you two things. One, I'll always look this good and two, I'll never give up on you."_

The words that finally won her heart; yes she had done her share of running, trying to distance herself from him and the world of paranormal. She thought she needed to be normal in order to be happy. Quickly she saw that was a false hope, normality wasn't going to solve the problem of her heart. Liz knew that sooner or later she would have to admit to herself that she always loved HB and that she wasn't really confused on that point. She pushed her own selfishness aside to support him; if he was willing to stand by her it was only right to do the same for him. It was the loving and caring thing to do. Blue had been right all they had were each other in the end.

Liz had set out to save HB and he ended up saving her soul in more ways then one.

Darkness surrounds her, envelops her very being, her location unknown, and her awareness dim. She hears a voice calling her name. The voice is warm and familiar. First it whispers, the decibels slowly filling the air around her. "Come back Liz." The voice pleads. She knows this voice. A light appears to guide her toward the source of the call. Cautiously she follows the light. Her eyes open hazily. She sees him and smiles. He gently pulls her to her feet. She embraces him longing to feel his warm touch. "I told you I'd never give up on you," he reiterates. From the dark lonely place into the arms of the man she loves. Liz looks deeply into his eyes and she knows she is home.

Passionate flames ignite and the promise of their love is sealed…with a kiss.


	5. Gazing

**Title:** Gazing  
**Author/Artist:** Ariyana  
**Pairing:** Hellboy/Elizabeth Sherman  
**Fandom:** Hellboy  
**Theme:** #1 look over here  
**Disclaimer:** Hellboy is owned by Mike Mignola, Dark Horse comics and a whole bunch of entities that ain't me.  
**Word Count:** 182  
**Notes:** This is post movie as a matter of fact all the pieces will be in the Hellboy Movieverse instead of the Comicverse.  
**Summary:** Finally a moment of peace.

**Gazing**

They quietly sat on the rooftop gazing at the stars. Well she was gazing at the stars; he on the other hand was gazing at her. He constantly had to ask himself if he were dreaming. They had taken so long to get to this place. Through misunderstandings, lost love ones, and hell itself all obstacles had failed to keep them apart. Finally she was his and he was hers. The very thing he wanted most in the world…in any world was sitting right beside him. Only a few inches away.

She felt his eyes upon her; a smile touched her lips. Never in a million years would she find a man as devoted or as sincere as HB. All her life she had been looking for a place to fit into the world and now she knew her place was by his side. The moment she had opened her heart to him completely was the moment she had truly accepted herself.

"Hey," he whispered.

"Hmm?" She turned and was met with a kiss. She would never grow tired of that trick.


	6. The Surprise

**Title:** The Surprise  
**Author/Artist:** Ariyana  
**Pairing:** Hellboy/Elizabeth Sherman  
**Fandom:** Hellboy  
**Theme:** #11 gardenia  
**Disclaimer:** Hellboy is owned by Mike Mignola, Dark Horse comics and a whole bunch of entities that ain't me.  
**Word Count:** 390  
**Notes:** This is post movie as a matter of fact all the pieces will be in the Hellboy Movieverse instead of the Comicverse. Contains humor.  
**Summary:** Now where did he disappear to again?

**The Surprise**

"John, have you seen Red anywhere?" Liz asked impatiently.

"No, I thought he was with you." John replied mildly calm.

Liz lifted a suspicious eyebrow. John was acting fairly laidback for a man who was responsible for keeping tabs on Hellboy. John gave a nervous smile sitting under the scrutiny of Liz's observant eye.

It was near impossible for him to lie to her. She had a knack for reading him as if he were a book, especially when Red was involved. He had promised HB that he would throw Liz off his track but he was failing miserably. John couldn't tell her where Red went that would ruin the surprise.

"John, you better not be lying to me," she said menacingly; a spark kindled in her eyes. Oh crap! John could feel the beads of sweat form on his brow as her glare intensified. Liz was getting angry and an angry Liz meant everyone would be having BBQ John for dinner. He searched his mind for anything that could subdue her rising temper but came up short.

"Hey Sparky, stop harassing Myers. I'm right here." Hellboy said with his usual sarcastic tone. John sighed in relief. Hellboy gave John an amused smile and nodded his head toward the exit.

"I'll leave you two alone!" John said catching on quickly as he made his hasty exit.

Liz just gave John a final death glare before she averted her reprimanding gaze toward her lover. "Where were you? You know not suppose to go out alone!" Liz scolded.

"Woh, calm down sweetheart, you'll blow up the room if you keep this up," he remarked playfully.

That earned him one of her patent death glares. "I'm still waiting for an answer."

He walked over to her in a couple of quick strides and kissed her lightly on the cheek. "I brought you these," he added holding up a bouquet of white gardenias.

A smile found its way to her lips as she took the bouquet and inhaled the lovely fragrance. He was such a hand full but he always wanted to do things for her that made her feel 'normal' and she loved him for it. "What am I going to do with you?" she asked exasperated.

"Hey, you're stuck with me, kid."

Playfully rolling her eyes, she replied, "Don't I know it."


	7. Love Burns

**Title:** Love Burns  
**Author/Artist:** Ariyana  
**Pairing:** Hellboy/Elizabeth Sherman  
**Fandom:** Hellboy  
**Theme:** #15 perfect blue  
**Disclaimer:** Hellboy is owned by Mike Mignola, Dark Horse comics and a whole bunch of entities that ain't me.  
**Rating:** 13+  
**Word Count:** 261  
**Notes:** This is based on a scene from the movie as a matter of fact all the pieces will be in the Hellboy Movie-verse instead of the Comic-verse.  
**Summary:** Fire attracts fire.

**Love Burns**

"I'm learning to control it. I'm learning where it comes from," she spoke as the brilliant blue flames danced around her hand. He stared mesmerized by the fire that kissed her very flesh. "For the first time in my life…I'm not afraid."

He wanted her to feel secure but he also wanted her to be happy. Her words always said one thing but her eyes they always seemed to disagree. He wished that he was more articulate and could express what she meant to him but that just wasn't him.

She didn't want to hurt him. She cared about him more than she let on. She really did worry for his safety and well being. So she knew her next words would seem harsh and cruel. "Listen HB, I got a chance out here. So if you really care about me…you won't come back." Quickly she turned to walk away she couldn't bear to see the hurt etched on his face any longer. They both had to move on, it was the best thing for them. At least that is what she kept telling herself.

_Play with fire and you're likely to get burned. _Too bad he couldn't heed that simple advice. His life revolved around fire and he wouldn't let the flames die. Her words burned but if nothing else he was persistent. "Yeah I gotta go too."

He was born of fire but the only fire he wanted to concentrate on was the perfectly blue flames that only she could produce. He wasn't going to give up on her.


	8. Tranquil

**Title:** Tranquil  
**Author/Artist:** Ariyana  
**Pairing:** Hellboy/Elizabeth Sherman  
**Fandom:** Hellboy  
**Theme:** #29 sounds of waves  
**Disclaimer:** Hellboy is owned by Mike Mignola, Dark Horse comics and a whole bunch of entities that unfortunately ain't me.  
**Rating:** 13+ Some Caution  
**Genre:** Introspective  
**Word Count:** 349  
**Notes:** This is set after the movie as a matter of fact all the pieces will be in the Hellboy Movie-verse instead of the Comic-verse.  
**Summary: **Some things are priceless.

Liz sat quietly reading her book in the library, the whooshing sounds of Abe's tank was the only thing piercing the silence. It was one of the most soothing things that she could do. Not only did she get to spend quiet time with Abe, but also she just felt closer to Professor Broom's spirit any time she was in his former sanctuary.

Some times HB or John would join her and Abe for a round of quiet time and Liz had to admit they felt like a family. The BPRD was not just a job, it was a second home to some and the only home for others. Manning had literally lighten up after his brush with death, he treated Abe and Hellboy with respect. She was treated like any normal agent in spite of her abilities with fire. Things were good, she just really wished that Professor Broom could have been around to see it. Abe had told her that Professor Broom had been dying of cancer and that they would have lost him anyway. It saddened her but she knew he was watching over them.

She looked up from her book and gazed at Abe's tank, thoughts of the ocean crossed her mind. Sandy beaches, the sound of waves, fresh sea breezes kissing her face were something that she had not gotten to experience.

"Ah yes the ocean that would be most pleasant," Abe spoke interrupting Liz's musings.

"Am I thinking that loud?"

"Well yes, even so the ocean would be pleasant. Although I don't think Red would like it much."

"No, he probably wouldn't but I like water. It's one of the things I don't have to worry about destroying," Liz admitted.

During her therapy sessions oceans, lakes and rivers had been the things she thought of to keep her powers under control. Water was relaxing but fire was home. The home she finally embraced. If she never got to experience the sensations of the ocean that was fine by her, after all the love of a good man like HB was priceless in comparison.


	9. The Movies

**Title:** The Movies  
**Author/Artist:** Ariyana  
**Pairing:** Hellboy/Elizabeth Sherman  
**Fandom:** Hellboy  
**Theme:** #17 kHz (kilohertz)  
**Disclaimer:** Hellboy is owned by Mike Mignola, Dark Horse comics and a whole bunch of entities that ain't me.  
**Rating:** 13+ Some Caution  
**Genre:** Humor  
**Word Count:** 599  
**Notes:** This is set after the movie as a matter of fact all the pieces will be in the Hellboy Movieverse instead of the Comicverse. There are some original characters involved in this one but only because using the term "random agent" or "some agent" gets old. This is mostly meant just to be funny. WAFF/Fluff and a few lewd comments are present.  
**Summary: **Co-workers can be family too.

After they returned from Russia, John had went out of his way to make the BPRD seem more homelike. He figured that Liz, HB and Abe deserved that much. Things had changed for the better, HB and Manning had managed to come to an understanding and Liz and HB had officially became a couple.

John felt that having a common area outside of the library for the agents as well as Red, Blue and Liz to use would be good. Since Blue and Red could not interact with the outside world like the rest of the agents the BPRD needed to feel like a family. So the movie room was born. They could watch old movies and even newly released pictures anytime they had free time. Some movies just needed the big screen. At least that had been John's argument when he petitioned for the funds to build the small theater. To the surprise of his colleagues it was soon realized that John had yet to see a film in the newly built movie room.

"I really need to finish this paperwork."

"You can finish it later," Liz said, pulling John along.

"I can watch a movie anytime, the movie room isn't going anywhere," he sighed, after Professor Broom's death John had taken on even more duties in addition to looking after Hellboy. He had paperwork, research and all kinds of case files to go through. Recreation just wasn't on his list at the moment.

"John, what's more important, paperwork or spending time with your family?" Liz asked, smiling.

He merely sighed again; no way he was going to win this argument. Hopefully they would be watching something short and not one of those epics like _Lord of the Rings_ or _Star Wars_. His thoughts were caught short as they entered the movie room.

"It's about time!" Hellboy said.

"What took you so long?" Agent James added.

John had to admit it was nice to see HB and the other agents just relaxing together. "So what are we watching?" John asked.

"I think tonight is _Catwoman_." Agent Robbins answered.

"I heard _Catwoman _sucks though," Agent Winn replied.

"Who cares if it sucks? Halle Berry is a good enough reason to watch." HB remarked.

"Oh really?" Liz asked, lifting an eyebrow as she walked over to HB.

"Hey you can't get mad at me. I remember a certain someone drooling over herself the entire time we watched _Troy_."

John and several of the agents laughed. Liz just shook her head as she sat down beside HB. John surveyed the seats and spotted Agent Miranda Torres. He blushed slightly as she smiled and waved him over. Out the corner of his eye he noticed HB and Liz grinning at him. John silently thanked God that the lights were dim, so nobody could see how red he was becoming.

"See I told you he liked her," Liz whispered.

"With all the work Myers has been doing he could use a little action," HB muttered.

"Don't be so dirty-minded," Liz said, nudging HB playfully.

"I'll show you dirty-minded after the movie is over." HB whispered.

The lights went dark as the THX sound check thundered through the sound system. Liz could feel herself blush at HB's remarks. He was so incorrigible but that crude attitude was one of the things she loved about him.

"Hey," he whispered, kissing her on the lips as she turned to meet his gaze. "You know you're hotter than Halle Berry any day, right?"

"Now who needs some action?" Liz asked, turning her attention back toward the screen.


	10. Typical

**Title:** Typical  
**Author/Artist:** Ariyana  
**Pairing:** Hellboy/Elizabeth Sherman  
**Fandom:** Hellboy  
**Theme:** #14 radio-cassette player  
**Disclaimer:** Hellboy is owned by Mike Mignola, Dark Horse comics and a whole bunch of entities that ain't me.  
**Rating:** 13+ Some Caution  
**Genre:** Humor  
**Word Count:** 465  
**Notes:** This is set after the movie as a matter of fact all the pieces will be in the Hellboy Movieverse instead of the Comicverse.  
**Summary:** Looks are overrated it's what's inside.

"Hey Myers, have you seen Liz around?"

"Yeah, she was in the library talking to Abe the last time I saw her." Myers replied before returning to his paperwork.

HB merely nodded and headed out the door toward the library. The muffled sound of music could be heard, as he grew closer to his designation. He grimaced upon realizing what was playing. He really hated _Phantom of the Opera_, how Liz and Abe could listen to that crap was beyond him. He suppressed a shudder before he entered the room. Liz and Abe were both reading, while the soundtrack for _Phantom of the Opera_ was playing on the cassette player. Hellboy couldn't help but roll his eyes.

"Seriously how can you listen to this crap?" he asked shutting the player off.

"HB, I think you're far too critical. I happen to think the music is lovely," Liz replied as HB bend down and pecked her on the cheek.

"It's all crap to me. That whole story is pretty much crap."

"Really, then how come you sympathize with the Phantom?" Abe asked.

"Hey don't go getting psychic with me!" HB snapped, glaring at Abe.

Liz and Abe both laughed at HB reaction. "Oh I get it, you got upset that Christine chose Raoul over Erik. That's so sweet," Liz said, smiling.

Grumbling Hellboy replied, "Why do the pretty boys always get the girl in the movies?"

"Honestly HB, The Phantom was off his rocker. If he had been sane she probably would have chose him. He may have been an artistic genius but most woman value sanity above all else," Liz said, her tone highly amused.

"What are you complaining about? The Phantom would envy you. Unlike him you got the girl."

"I know that. I'm just tired of all these stories that seem to think that being handsome or beautiful is the answer to happiness. What the hell do looks have to do with anything? They act like looks last forever," HB huffed.

"So you'll still love me when I'm old, gray and wrinkled?" Liz asked playfully.

"Damn straight I will," he replied, quirking an eyebrow at her.

"Oh please, stop with the lovey-dovey moment, I may go into sugar shock," Abe scoffed, earning another Hellboy glare.

Liz merely laughed as she turned the music back on. "Are you going to read with us, Red?"

"Nah, I just wanted to see what you were up too. I'm going to go watch TV," HB said, bending down to kiss Liz on the lips.

"Off to watch _Phantom of the Opera_ again?" Abe teased.

"You're pushing it, Abe." Hellboy warned, before walking off.

Abe waited until HB left before turning to Liz and saying, "He knows he loves that movie."

"I know he's such a closet fan."


	11. Choices

**Title:** Choices  
**Author/Artist:** Ariyana  
**Pairing:** Hellboy/Elizabeth Sherman  
**Fandom:** Hellboy  
**Theme:** #21 violence; pillage/plunder; extortion  
**Disclaimer:** Hellboy is owned by Mike Mignola, Dark Horse comics and a whole bunch of entities that ain't me.  
**Rating:** 13+ Some Caution  
**Word Count:** 518  
**Notes:** This is during movie as a matter of fact all the pieces will be in the Hellboy Movieverse instead of the Comicverse. Contains spoilers for the ending. Basically another scene where I try to get inside the characters minds.  
**Summary: **Does he really have a choice?

"Imagine, an Eden for you and her," Ilsa spoke proudly.

That was a lie, no good would come from opening that gate. His father had been a religious man and in spite of the fact that he himself was a demon. He too had inherited his adoptive father's belief in religion. He wouldn't do it. He wouldn't unleash hell on Earth for these lunatics that held him, Liz and John hostage.

"No," he paused. "No."

"Very well, then in exchange for her soul?"

Sacrifice the world to save Liz's soul...this was extortion plain and simple. Rasputin knew how much Liz meant to him. His mind told him that if he opened the gate Liz would be damned anyway, but his heart...his heart wavered.

"No."

"Open the door."

"No."

"As you wish."

He was trapped, helpless to do anything. He was forced to watch as Rasputin applied the true kiss of death, swallowing Liz's soul. He couldn't just leave her in hell. He had to get free. He didn't want to sacrifice the world but losing Liz was not an option.

John knew that HB wouldn't be able to hold out once Liz became the bargaining chip. He had to think of something. He couldn't let the love and time that Professor Broom had given HB, be in vain. This was the moment of truth it was up to him to help HB. He had been working tirelessly to free himself as he watched the whole scene unfold. If he didn't get through to Hellboy before he opened the final lock. Everything would be lost.

"Remember who you are!" John managed. Hoping the crucifix would return HB to his senses. John easily dispatched Ilsa before jumping to his feet.

"Believe me I've lived long enough to know that not a tear will be shed for this world."

"You have a choice. Your _father _gave you that."

The word father clicked. He wasn't just some demon created to open a gate. He was a person who was capable of making his own choices.

"No you don't! Open it! Do it!"

He did have a choice and to Rasputin's dismay Hellboy made his decision. Twice had he been thwarted. Broom's hold on the creature was much stronger than he could have imagined. What a waste, all that power and the boy would rather live as a mere mortal.

_"How foolish the boy could have had the world with his woman eternally by his side_," Rasputin thought bitterly. "You will never fulfill your destiny. You will never understand the power inside you."

"I guess I'll have to find a way to live with that," Hellboy replied, lifting Liz into his arms.

"Child, look what you've done. You've killed me. An insignificant man, but you have brought forth a god."

The final fight was at hand. Liz and John had to be taken to safety first. "Myers, let's go."

Would he survive the final fight? He didn't know for sure but he would fight it anyway. He had to honor his father's memory and protect all those near and dear to his heart.


	12. In The Mood

**Title:** In The Mood  
**Author/Artist:** Ariyana  
**Pairing:** Hellboy/Elizabeth Sherman  
**Fandom:** Hellboy  
**Theme:** # 12 In a good mood  
**Disclaimer:** Hellboy is owned by Mike Mignola, Dark Horse comics and a whole bunch of entities that ain't me.  
**Rating:** 13+ Some Caution  
**Word Count:** 395  
**Notes:** This is se after the movie as a matter of fact all the pieces will be in the Hellboy Movieverse instead of the Comicverse. Definitely some WAFF/Fluff going on here.  
**Summary:** He was determined to keep the mood going.

It had been a productive mission even if HB had ended up being seen by some people. He had saved a lot of lives in the process. He was happy to be finished as he parted ways with John and Abe and headed toward his rooms. A big smile graced his lips, seeing Liz lying on the bed, surrounded by purring cats and watching Television.

"Hey sweetheart," he greeted, bending down and kissing Liz on the lips.

"Hey Red, lookie, lookie someone got himself on TV again," she said amused.

HB grimaced instantly, picking up one of the cats and looking toward the screen. "Manning is going to ream me tomorrow."

Liz laughed lightly. "Yeah, I have the distinct feeling that your brownie points are running out."

"It's not funny," HB responded, trying not to sound amused.

"Aww, you're so sweet when you pout," Liz said playfully.

HB lifted an interested eyebrow, wrapping his arm around her waist and kissing her again. A knock at the door interrupted their moment. HB let out a frustrated sigh, but Liz merely smiled.

"Who is it?"

"It's just me," John replied through the door.

"Come in John," Liz invited, HB shoulders sagged in defeat, causing her to kiss his cheek. "Later," she whispered.

"Look, I've just come to tell you that Manning has changed the time of the meeting to an hour earlier tomorrow," John said quickly, not wanting to interrupt them anymore than necessary. "And definitely be prepared for another Manning lecture. He saw the News report."

HB grimaced again. "Damn, he's worst than father was with his lectures."

"Well I get to have my lecture tonight," John responded. "Everyone says I'm too easy on you HB. Don't make me regret it. Just grin and bear it tomorrow okay?"

"Myers, you worry too much. As difficult as I can be they wouldn't dare fire you."

"HB!" John and Liz said in unison.

"Okay, okay, you win. I'll be on my best behavior."

John just gave HB a skeptical look. "Yeah, I'll believe it when I see it," he remarked before taking his leave.

"Alone at last," HB said.

"Well as alone as you can get with fifty some cats in the room," Liz said, looking around the room.

"I promise I'll make you forget all about them," he said, mischievously.

"HB!" Liz squeaked, before he kissed her again.


	13. Working Late

**Title:** Working Late  
**Author/Artist:** Ariyana  
**Pairing:** Hellboy/Elizabeth Sherman  
**Fandom:** Hellboy  
**Theme:** #3 jolt!  
**Disclaimer:** Hellboy is owned by Mike Mignola, Dark Horse comics and a whole bunch of entities that ain't me.  
**Rating:** 13+ Some Caution  
**Word Count:** 333  
**Notes:** This is some time after movie as a matter of fact all the pieces will be in the Hellboy Movieverse instead of the Comicverse. My interpretation of jolt is more of a surprise or small scare. I apologize if this piece is not up to par. I was trying to meet a deadline and wrote this during a writing slump. Feedback is greatly appreciated.  
**Summary: **Liz gets side tracked.

Liz sat staring into her computer screen, her irritation growing at her lack of leads. The research for her current case was going absolutely no where. Forcing herself to blink, Liz took off her glasses and began rubbing the bridge of her nose and her stiff neck. She let out a long sigh and temporarily closed her eyes. She jumped when she felt a pair of hands rest on her shoulders. Quickly she looked up.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you," John apologized.

"Geez! John you scared the hell out of me!"

"Did you forget?" he asked, innocently.

Her annoyed expression changed to dawning realization. Silently, she began swearing to herself as she glanced at her watch.

"Oh great! I lost track of time. This case is just so frustrating. It's like banging my head against a brick wall."

"Well if I know HB, he is probably very upset that you forgot your anniversary dinner. So why don't I take over the research on your case and you can go smooth things over with him," John offered.

"I can't let you do my work, you already have a ton of research on your own case."

John merely smiled. Liz and HB were like family now, he was always glad to help them out. Besides it was still his job to look after HB.

"It's all right Liz, it's a special occasion so really I don't mind covering for you. That's what friends are for right?"

"Thanks John, I owe you one," Liz said, quickly jumping to her feet. "You're a real sweetheart."

"Go on get out of here, HB's waiting."

Liz smiled before pecking him on the cheek.

"Are you sure Miranda won't be mad?"

"Miranda knows HB, she's the one who sent me to find you. Hurry now, I wouldn't want HB to destroy anything."

Liz laughed as she exited the office. John shook his head as he looked down at the computer terminal.

"Well back to work," he sighed, simply.


	14. Forgive Me?

**Title:** Forgive Me?  
**Author/Artist:** Ariyana  
**Pairing:** Hellboy/Elizabeth Sherman  
**Fandom:** Hellboy  
**Theme:** #5 "ano sa" ("hey, you know...")   
**Disclaimer:** Hellboy is owned by Mike Mignola, Dark Horse comics and a whole bunch of entities that ain't me.  
**Rating:** 13+ Some Caution  
**Word Count:** 237  
**Notes:** This is some time after movie as a matter of fact all the pieces will be in the Hellboy Movieverse instead of the Comicverse. Sorry this was so short but I've been having inspiration problems.  
**Summary: **Liz is running late. Follow up to _Working Late_.

Liz anxiously looked at her watch again, while walking into the room she shared with HB. She quickly found him sitting on the bed watching television obviously sulking.

"_Not good,_" she thought instantly. "Sorry I'm late."

"Uh-huh," he answered simply, continuing to watch TV.

Liz's shoulders automatically slumped. "Come on, HB. I didn't forget on purpose."

He continued to ignore her, only fidgeting at her words. A slow grumble escaped Liz's throat. Geez, he was stubborn! She knew she could be just as bad and wondered how they managed to make it this long. Suddenly Liz began to laugh causing HB to actually look at her.

"You mind sharing what is so funny?" he asked curtly.

"Us! It just occurred to me how bull headed we both are!" she answered, giggling.

Slowly HB started to laugh too. Liz made a beeline for the bed and collapsed in HB's arms. "I really am sorry. Forgive me?" Liz asked sweetly.

"You know I can't stay mad at you Sparky," HB replied, kissing Liz.

She melted into his embrace before pulling away and looking around the room.

"What's wrong?" HB asked.

"Hey, you know I just noticed that we are alone. Where are the cats?"

"Well that was part of the surprise. An evening with no cats, just the two us completely alone."

"Hmm, the night is still young you know." Liz smiled mischievously.

"I like the way you think."


	15. Unholy Union Chapter 1

**Title:** Unholy Union (1 of ?)  
**Chapter:** The Mysterious Woman  
**Author/Artist:** Ariyana  
**Pairing:** Hellboy/Elizabeth Sherman  
**Fandom:** Hellboy  
**Theme:** #6 the space between dream and reality  
**Disclaimer:** Hellboy is owned by Mike Mignola, Dark Horse comics, Columbia/Sony and Revolution Studios. Constantine is owned by Vertigo/DC comics, Warner Brothers and Village Roadshow. I am not making any money off this story. It is strictly for my entertainment.  
**Rating:** 13+ Some Caution, the rating will go up.  
**Notes:** I know I haven't updated this in ages and well I'm going to try something new here. This is going to be a small multi-chapter crossover with characters from the movie Constantine. Feedback is appreciated. For the record if my regular 30 kisses readers hate this new story I'll be glad to move it out of my Liz/Hellboy collection. I'm just trying to kill two birds with one stone here.  
**Summary: **Just when you think life can't get any weirder then something comes along to prove you wrong.

Things were eerily quiet as she walked down the street. It could only mean that they had caught wind of her purpose. The sounds of her heels clicking against the pavement and her steady breathing were the only audible sounds. Her long black hair glinted in the dim lights of the street lamps as she continued walking. She had to keep going; she couldn't allow herself to feel fear. A breeze began picking up, causing her to pull her overcoat collar around her neck. A sudden chill ran down her spine. Quickly she tucked her hands into her pockets, a feeling of alarm washing over her. She was definitely being followed though her surroundings remained calm and quiet.

Finally she stopped. Slowly she let her eyes roam the area, she noticed the shadows were showing life. The dim streetlights began flickering. Instinctively her fingers rubbed the crucifix dangling about her neck. A habit she had developed to keep herself focused. Bringing the crucifix to her lips, she spoke softly "Though I walk through the valley of the shadow of death..."

Lifting her hands up as if she were about to offer herself to God; her hands suddenly burst into brilliant blue flames.

"I shall fear no evil..."

She walked out toward the middle of the road, the shadows converging upon her and engulfing her. "For God is with me!" Complete blackness turned to blue fire as the woman seemingly exploded destroying everything within her radius.

XXX

He had felt the shift in the air and sensed the impending danger. He made a beeline for the darkened area a few blocks up but before he could reach it an explosion went off, shaking the ground beneath him. He was nearly knocked off his feet. If he hadn't known better he would have thought he had landed in hell, but the blue light of the flames in the distance were not something that existed in hell. After a few moments he continued on his way toward the fallout.

The smell of smoke and sulfurous fumes hung heavily in the air as he walked toward the center of the disturbance. He coughed slightly at the smoke that was irritating his newly healed lungs. Once upon a time his lungs could handle that smell but not anymore.

Walking into the center of the blast, he noticed everything in the area, the few building fronts, cars, and street lamps were charred; even the street itself was scorched. What the hell had happened? Did someone use a small pipe bomb? Against demons? He was baffled by what he was seeing. He stopped dead in his tracks, his eyes slowly finding their way toward the core of the explosion. Right in the middle where the scorch marks fanned out, laid an unconscious woman. Although unlike her surroundings she was completely unscathed.

"_What the fuck?_" he thought dumbstruck.

Cautiously he made his way over to her. She didn't seem to be moving. Kneeling down next to her, he carefully checked her pulse. She was definitely still alive. Judging from the pattern of the char marks it seemed that she had been the one to cause the explosion but the fact that she was alive and completely unharmed didn't make sense. He didn't detect the presence of a demon within her and she wasn't a half-breed. So what the hell could she had done to cause this damage and yet remain unharmed? The sounds of sirens in the distance caught his attention.

"Crap!" he exclaimed, scanning the area over again.

He needed to make a decision and fast. No way did he want to be found in the center of this mess but the woman was a mystery. Obviously she had been attacked and clearly they had underestimated her but why? Against his better judgement, he picked her up into his arms, carefully cradling her to his body and began to walk away from the area.

"Fuck! How do I get myself into these sort of things?" he muttered to himself while looking down at the unconscious woman. He hoped this wouldn't come back to bite him on the ass later.

XXX

She awoke with a start. Heavily panting, her eyes frantically searching her surroundings. Her mind was racing looking at the unfamiliar bedroom. The sun shined through the large window bathing the entire room in light. Slowly she began to remember the shadows and what she had to do to push them back. That still didn't explain her current location though. Her hand instinctively enclosed around her crucifix. They would find her soon if her GPS device was still working.

"Good, you're finally awake," a unfamiliar voice called from the doorway.

She looked in his direction, recognition kindling in her eyes. Just her luck, she had set out to find the infamous John Constantine and he ended up finding her. So much for her big ideas, this wasn't what she had in mind.

"It figures. I was suppose to find you but it seems you found me instead," she sighed heavily, knowing her GPS signal would bring them down upon him soon. This wasn't the way she wanted to approach him.

She noticed him stiffened at her words; knowing what he was about to ask before the words formed on his lips. Her only response was pulling out her badge from her coat pocket and cutting him off at the head.

"Agent Elizabeth Sherman, FBI," she introduced. "We've been keeping close tabs on you John Constantine. I was sent here to locate you and bring you back," she added in a matter-of-fact tone.

Instantly he grimaced, "Shit!" was his reply. His mind had to be swimming with confusion and apprehension. He had helped a total stranger and now that stranger had just revealed herself to be a government agent. Knowing how his type thinks, she knew that it probably wasn't sitting well with him. His follow up question after his initial outburst confirmed that hunch.

"What the fuck would the FBI want with me?" he asked bluntly.

"The Bureau for Paranormal Research and Defense are the ones who are interested in you," she admitted. Usually the BPRD operated on total secrecy if the agents had to move around it was under the guise of being solely FBI agents. They weren't exactly lying but they weren't telling the whole truth either. It was a huge risk to speak of the BPRD out in the open but he did save her life and she felt she owed him some type of answers.

Constantine scoffed. "Yeah right and the next thing you'll be telling me is that Hellboy exist!" he exclaimed sarcastically.

She couldn't stop herself from glaring at him. She knew he didn't know any better but that still didn't make _her_ feel any better. He reacted accordingly once he saw her death glare.

"Wait he does exist?" he asked almost incredulously.

That was a question she wasn't willing to answer in the open. Silently she moved off the bed and looked out the window. She could see two familiar black cars drive up. Outwardly she gave nothing away as her hand absentmindedly tinkered with her crucifix. She noticed him staring transfixed at her hand. Her platinum wedding band must have caught his eye. She used that small distraction to slowly move her right hand inside her coat.

"You were bait," he said suddenly, turning to leave the bedroom. The moment he turned his back she grabbed her gun out of her holster and stealthily moved behind him.

She positioned herself right at the same time the front door was busted open by several men in suits wielding guns. She gave him no time to react as she pointed the muzzle of her gun on the back of his neck.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Constantine. You don't have a choice in this matter," Liz said, regretfully. She hated having to deceive him but there simply wasn't any way she could have explained in such a short time.

"Crap, I really stepped into it now," he muttered, placing his hands on the back of his head.

"Liz, you're okay!" Myers exclaimed as she handcuffed Constantine's hands behind his back. "When we lost your signal last night, we were worried. Everyone was looking for you. HB was livid that we didn't protect you better."

She could see the visible relief on Myers' face and offered him a reassuring smile. "Don't worry John, I'll smooth things over with Red as soon as we get back."

"John?" Constantine asked, confused.

"Agent John Myers," he introduced himself. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you, John Constantine. It seems both our parents were highly unoriginal when it came to first names," Myers said jokingly in an attempt to lighten the mood.

It seemed to work for a moment Liz noted because Constantine smirked in spite of himself as two other agents grabbed him and led him out of his apartment. The feelings of remorse and guilt she felt watching the scene before her must have shown on her face cause Myers placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"I didn't plan for this to happen but somehow I still feel incredibly dirty for doing this to him," she confessed. "I really was hoping to bring him back of his own accord."

"I know Liz, but when your signal blacked out on us we had no choice to but to come searching for you. We checked all the hospitals in the area before your signal came back up again," Myers explained. "And well you know HB would have came himself if I hadn't volunteered to head the mission myself."

She gave Myers a warm smile. Over the last three years since Professor Broom's death he had become such a calming effect on HB. It was hard to stay mad or sad when he spoke with such warmness...such heart.

"I knew the moment I woke up here that my plans were shot. You guys did the right thing by coming for me I know that. I'm mostly feeling guilt over the fact that he saved my life and I just turned around and arrested him," she sighed.

"He'll get over it. I'm fairly good at winning people like him over," Myers said, half-smirking.

She only laughed in response. If anyone could win John Constantine's trust John Myers was the person to do it. After all he did manage to win her trust as well as HB and Abe's trust and that was saying something.

XXX

The moment they had lost Liz's signal, HB had thought the worst. Only one thing could block the GPS tracking and that was a demon attack. He had almost lost her to hell once; he wasn't willing to lose her again.

He was so angry with himself for letting her go to Los Angeles by herself. What the hell did they need with some Occultist anyway? He could care less if Lucifer wanted that man's soul. So what? Lucifer wanted many souls...in fact he wanted the whole earth, what was so fucking special about John Constantine?

"I think it might have something to do with all the exorcisms that he has performed," Abe interrupted HB's thoughts.

HB silently cursed he hated it when Abe probed his mind. It was damn annoying. "Watch it Abe, I already told you about doing that!" HB menaced.

Abe merely snickered. HB was certain that Abe was giving him the mental eye-roll and that pissed him off even more. He continued pacing the library waiting anxiously for Liz to return. It had been a few hours since Myers had told him that they were bringing Liz back unharmed and John Constantine would be with them.

"If that bastard did anything to her, I'll kill him," HB said under his breath. The thought of that Constantine guy with his hands on Liz made him want to break things. Most notably it made him want to break Constantine's neck.

"Feeling a bit green, are we?" Abe asked lightheartedly, breaking HB's brooding moment.

"What?" HB asked, glaring hard at Abe.

"Jealous?" Abe clarified.

"Jealous of what? Why should I be jealous?" he asked indignantly. Seriously Liz was his wife he felt justified in all of the emotions he was feeling. They were lucky he wasn't tearing things apart at this rate.

"Liz's signal was out for hours and then when she was found, it was in the apartment of Mr. Constantine. It doesn't take a genius to figure out your frame of mind," Abe explained, his voice laced with amusement.

HB was ready snap if Abe didn't quit his needling. Before HB could reply, Manning walked into the library. "They are back. I'm going to have a chat with Mr. Constantine if you want to watch we'll be in interrogation room two." Manning stated flatly, taking a quick smoke of his cigar.

"This should be interesting," Abe stated, eagerly.

HB looked over at Abe suspiciously but shrugged it off. When things were all said and done he much rather Abe going sifting through Constantine's head than his head.

"Hey HB," a welcomed familiar voice called.

All three men turned to see Liz standing in the doorway. HB sighed in relief as he crossed the room, gathered his wife into his arms and kissed her. He could hear Manning and Abe leave quietly and was thankful that they did.

"You okay Sparky?" he asked affectionately.

She hugged him tightly. "Yeah, I'm much better now," she said softly.

"So what happened to you?"

He could feel her sigh into his shoulder before she looked up at him. "I had just finished speaking with Midnite earlier in the evening and decided that I should go to speak to Constantine rather than just flat out arrest him," she explained.

He stiffened at the mere mention of Constantine's name. He gathered she noticed because she slightly pulled away from his embrace, so she could look into his eyes better. She looked exhausted but she was still a beautiful sight to him.

"I didn't make it though, they attacked me on the way," she continued.

He frowned at hearing confirmation that she had indeed been attacked. "By who?"

"It was the demons that hide in the shadows," she said, her voice slightly shaking. "They seemed almost desperate to get rid of me. I had no choice but to use my power but I had to almost level the city block I was on to destroy them."

He hugged her again, soothingly petting her long black hair. He knew she had been having nightmares of attacking shadows for weeks and that the attack itself had probably scared her more than she would ever admit.

"So you blacked out?" he asked, though he already knew the answer.

"Yeah, when I came too I was in Constantine's apartment," she said pulling back to look into his eyes again. "Just so you know he didn't do anything to me. If he had I'm sure he would have found my badge and gun on his own but he didn't have a clue," she said reassuringly.

He looked deeply into Liz's eyes and knew she was telling the truth. He still didn't think too highly of John Constantine but if the man had saved his wife's life then he owed him one. 'You lucked out this time John Constantine,' he thought before hugging Liz again.

TBC


	16. Unholy Union Chapter 2

**Title:** Unholy Union (2 of ?)  
**Chapter:** Why Am I Here Again?  
**Author/Artist:** Ariyana  
**Pairing:** Hellboy/Elizabeth Sherman  
**Fandom:** Hellboy  
**Theme:** #10 Ten  
**Disclaimer:** Hellboy is owned by Mike Mignola, Dark Horse comics, Columbia/Sony and Revolution Studios. Constantine is owned by Vertigo/DC comics, Warner Brothers and Village Roadshow. I am not making any money off this story. It is strictly for my entertainment.  
**Rating:** 16+ Mature themes and adult language.  
**Notes:** Since I forgot to mention this last chapter, this story is slightly Alternate Universe in that it takes place three years after Hellboy but only a few months after Constantine. I've blended elements from both movies so that their universes are not that far apart. Basically I've taken some liberty with both canons so please don't hurt me.

It had only been a few hours since she had gotten back from her last mission, only to find that Liz, John and several of the agents were coming back from Los Angeles. She was handed several more files as she walked into her office. She sighed heavily flipping through the latest information on this case. It was all very frustrating to say the least. Before she could sit down, the phone started ringing.

"Torres, speaking,"

"Oh good, you made it back," a relieved voice spoke.

"Are you back yet?" she asked, smiling. It was always good to hear John's voice. Here they were working on the same case but they hardly had time to see one another.

"Yeah, we're bringing John Constantine in. So could you relieve James and Robbins and bring Mr. Constantine to interrogation room two?"

Torres blinked a few times before she fully absorbed his words. "John Constantine, that exorcist guy?"

"Yes, we had to arrest him but technically he is a guest. He just doesn't know it yet. I'll explain everything later. You can find them on the way to holding."

"Okay, John," she replied. He quickly thanked her and hung up. Tossing her files on the desk, she shook her head. This caseload was getting more peculiar by the day. Two years ago she had thought Tom Manning was joking when he asked if she believed in the supernatural and paranormal. If she had known then what she knew now; she was not so sure she would have told him yes.

Quickly she made her way down to holding. Within minutes she spotted Agent James and Agent Robbins guiding who she assumed to be John Constantine toward the holding cells.

"I'll take over from here," she ordered.

All three men turned to face her. "Yes, ma'am," James and Robbins said in unison once they saw her. It didn't escape her notice that Constantine had scanned her over, his eyes momentarily lingering on her bust line. Instantly she scowled, she had a feeling that she wasn't going to like this guy.

"Mr. Constantine, I'm Agent Torres," she introduced herself, walking behind him and unlocking the handcuffs. Myers had said the man was a guest but she would have rather thrown him into holding. "Please follow me."

He rubbed his wrist for a moment, shrugged and followed after her. "Why am I here?" he asked with a frustrated sigh.

"Honestly Mr. Constantine, I have no idea," she replied simply.

"Somehow I find that hard to believe."

She chose to ignore that remark. The quicker they got to the interrogation room the quicker she could get away from him. She really hoped Myers and the others knew what they were doing. She opened the door and guided him in. "Sit and stay," she ordered, closing the door sharply behind her. She could just feel his glare reaching through that door and shot back her own glare in return. Silently she cursed and began walking down the hall.

"Miranda is he waiting?" John asked, walking toward her with Manning on his heel.

Just looking at him made her icy demeanor melt away. His soothing presence made nothing else matter. Sighing she replied, "Yes." His warm and honest nature dispelled all negative emotions within her. Those puppy dog eyes of his were just asking her, 'what's wrong'? But she didn't want to go into that with Manning standing there.

Myers slightly followed her gaze to Manning. "I'll be sure to fill you in later, okay?" he asked, his eyes telling her once he got away from Manning.

"Fine, I'll just be in my office buried under files and mountains of paperwork," she joked.

He laughed lightly and gave her a kiss on the cheek. She could tell he was definitely missing her as much as she was missing him. She sighed again; such was life when you worked for a secret government agency.

XXX

Constantine found himself sitting in an interrogation room waiting to be questioned. He was rather pissed at himself for getting caught in this position. Why did he have to help that woman? He had fought demons, insane angels and all sorts of impending apocalypses but now he found himself at the mercy of the government.

It really shouldn't have surprised him that the government would have their hands in the Occult. He found himself wondering if there really was an Area 51 too. His thoughts were interrupted when the door opened and two men walked in. He immediately recognized both men. One of them he had seen on television several times denying the existence of Hellboy and the Bureau of Paranormal Research and Defense and the other was the guy he had met in his apartment earlier that day.

"Mr. Constantine, I'm Tom Manning and you've already met Agent John Myers," Manning introduced blowing a cloud of cigar smoke in the air.

Constantine inhaled deeply, it had been so long since he had a cigarette and his whole body was craving nicotine in the worst way. He hated cigars but that smoke was so tempting. Myers walked up to his side and placed a pack of gum in front of him.

"A man who nearly died of lung cancer shouldn't smoke," Myers said firmly, receiving a glare in return.

His first instinct was to ask how he knew that but this annoyingly angelic guy worked for the government. What didn't those fuckers know?

"Look cut the bullshit and just tell me why you brought me here!" he demanded, pocketing the gum. He had a feeling he was going to need it at the rate they were going.

"Mr. Constantine, the BPRD makes it a habit of knowing about people like you. Do you really think that just because you deal with the spiritual planes that the government is clueless? We know all about you and your _friends_, Chas Kramer, Father Hennessy, Beeman, Midnite and Detective Angela Dodson. Of course we are also aware that Kramer, Hennessy and Beeman are dead, most likely because of their involvement with you!" Manning said pointedly.

"You fucking asshole!" Constantine growled through gritted teeth. Just who in the hell did this guy think he was, saying some shit like that?

"You know what you're problem is? You're reckless, like someone else I know. You probably rarely think a situation entirely through. You barrel in guns a blazing; kicking ass and taking names later. All this you do in the name of your glory and pride; so you can score brownie points with God. Never mind the lives of the people who put their trust in you. Am I close?" Manning asked, not even bothering to hide his condescending tone.

"You don't know shit about me, old man!" Constantine spat back. That presumptuous old prick! How dare he sit there making judgements about things he knew nothing about! Chas, Beeman and Hennessy's deaths were not something that he took lightly. Those guys were his friends and no matter what anyone said he cared about them.

"What? Did I strike a nerve, Mr. Constantine?" Manning asked, raising an eyebrow and blowing yet another cloud of smoke in Constantine's direction.

Constantine and Manning glared at one another for several minutes a battle of the wills ensuing; finally causing Myers to intervene.

"Mr. Constantine, are you familiar with a man named Rasputin?" Myers asked.

Okay that was certainly an unexpected question. He couldn't keep the puzzled look off his face as he asked, "The man who tricked the Romanovs into thinking he was able to help their son?"

"Yeah, that's him. What if I told you that he made a pack with Satan that allowed him to cross back over to our plane of existence?" Myers asked in a tone that Constantine knew quite well. He had asked similar questions of non-believers many times using that exact tone.

"I would say you must be kidding. Why would Lu bother with some small time con man?" He replied with a question, just knowing that he was in for an unbelievable story. Which in his world meant every word would be true.

"Mr. Constantine," Myers began "John," he amended, "Rasputin's powers are as real as your own. But while you have decided that you would rather use your powers to exorcise demons back to hell and other selfish endeavors," Myers paused, trying to find the right words to describe the other man. "Rasputin has decided that he would rather use his powers in conjunction with the forces of hell," he explained dropping a file down in front of him. "He almost succeeded in unleashing hell on Earth twice."

He glanced at the file but quickly returned his gaze to Myers. It was strange but for some reason the man was almost unreadable. He could sense honesty and warmth but he got nothing else out of him. He looked back at the file unsure if he wanted to know how this Rasputin guy could almost unleash hell on Earth that many times.

"How is that possible? Mammon has only tried to come through once and I stopped him," he finally said, returning his eyes to Myers.

"Yes, we know about your battle with Mammon. To answer your question Rasputin and the Nazis back during World War II used science to create a portal that would open the gates of hell. The portal was destroyed but not before something came through," Myers said dropping a picture with young Hellboy, young Professor Broom and a group of American soldiers on the table.

"Hellboy? So he is real? He doesn't look like the other demons I've seen," Constantine said, picking up the picture. Hellboy looked like the kind of cliche demons you see in cartoons. Not those nasty brainless buggers that he faced off with on more than one occasion. He examined the picture closely noticing the small red demon looked to be playing with something dangling from one of the soldier's rifles…a rosary?

"Hellboy is special. We now know that he was the key to opening the gates of hell. The demons call him the right hand of doom. His true name is Anung un Rama."

Constantine looked up at Myers startled. "Anung un Rama? Are you insane? He is known as a harbinger of Satan, one of the highest levels of demon just under Mammon!" he exclaimed. That certainly answered the question of why he looked so different from the other demons. "Don't tell me you guys have been keeping him as some sort of pet?"

He noticed Myers' face hardened at hearing the term 'pet'. He also felt himself inwardly cringe at Myers' expression but showed no signs outwardly of remorse for what he had said. Though something was telling him that Myers wasn't the kind of guy he wanted as an enemy.

"Hellboy isn't a _pet_," Myers said sharply. "And he doesn't follow Satan or Mammon or any other force from hell. He has lived among us for over sixty years now. He chose to help us rather than open the gates of hell. I know...I was _there_," he emphasized. "He saved us even knowing that he could lose the one thing he cherished most..." Myers trailed off, a faraway look in his eyes.

Judging from Myers' reaction, he had to be very close to Hellboy. Possibly even a best friend or brother in arms. Constantine was left pondering for a moment what Myers had meant about 'one thing he cherished most.' He didn't have to ponder long as the memory of the woman who started this chain reaction came to his mind.

"That woman...Liz, she's his wife isn't she?" Constantine asked, thinking back to the platinum wedding band and her subsequent death glare when he had first mentioned Hellboy. A bitter taste began forming in the back of his mouth. He really didn't want to know that a demon was closer to a normal life than he would ever be. If Myers told him that the happy couple had popped out two point three children too he swore he would get up and leave. Fuck the government!

"Very astute observation, Mr. Constantine," Manning said, blowing more cigar smoke in his direction. "You'll find that Agent Sherman is not your average person in the least."

He gave Manning a look of pure loathing. He had forgotten that pathetic piece of shit was still in the room. From where he sat there were no redeeming qualities about the old guy. The man sat there in all his pompous glory like he had seen it all. What could he possibly know about the forces of good and evil? At least something about Myers felt genuine and that was far more than Manning could say.

"I gathered as much. She leveled a city block and came out completely unscathed. How is that possible?" Constantine asked Myers, wanting to get back to ignoring Manning all together.

"Liz is what we call pyrokinetic, although don't say that in her presence," Myers quipped.

"Oh I see a fire starter. No wonder she took out her surroundings without hurting herself," he said, feeling things start to click. Well that mystery was solved. He was actually surprised that it hadn't occurred to him sooner, but then again he didn't have much contact with the psychics that could control or create the elements. "I suppose having a relationship with a demon would be safer for her. No chance of burning him to a cinder?" he asked already knowing the answer.

"No, Hellboy is fire proof unlike some of the demons we have had to fight," Myers confirmed.

"A high level demon like Anung un Rama was born of fire. The ones born of fire tend to be the strongest and the toughest to defeat," he replied, thinking more about that asshole Balthazar than Hellboy.

"Lucky for us we don't have to worry about defeating Hellboy. He was born a demon but he chose to live as a man. John, don't judge him before you actually meet him. HB is one tough customer and well he kind of already doesn't like you..."

"I hope you didn't do anything to Liz while she was under your care," Manning interrupted, his tone very suggestive.

The old guy was really asking for it. "Look I don't go around assaulting unconscious women. I get enough action that I don't need to force myself on any woman!" he retorted. Yeah he was a bastard but no one was going to call him a rapist or sexual deviant!

Without warning Liz walked into the room, all three men turned to look at her. She gave Manning a reprimanding glare that caused Constantine to smile inwardly. He even noticed Myers crack a smile.

"I really hope you're going to get to the point because I really don't need the insinuations that Mr. Constantine acted inappropriate with me," Liz said tossing another file down in front of Constantine.

He scanned over the contents of the file, a map with several dots and surveillance photos of a tall stocky man with a bald head and thick black beard and mustache dressed all in black and wearing sunglasses. He returned his gaze to Liz waiting for some sort of explanation, noting she looked paler than the last time he saw her.

"That is Grigori Efimovich Rasputin; officially he has died at least three times, once in 1916 again during World War II in 1944 and then almost three years ago. These pictures were taken ten days ago after an attack on a group of agents in Mexico. They had been investigating a series of demon possessions in a small village just outside of Mexico City. We heard rumors that a holy relic may have been in the area," Liz explained, pinching the bridge of her nose.

This was becoming all too confusing for Constantine and he was increasingly growing annoyed. "What does this have to do with _me_?" he asked flatly.

"If Rasputin is back then he has not given up on trying to unleash hell on Earth. We got lucky with those photos but he has been very hard for us to track. Even with our technology and Abe's psychic abilities he has managed to stay ten steps ahead of us. Frankly we need a new perspective; someone with a fresh point of view but has experience with this sort of thing and that someone is you. We can't risk Hellboy trying to tap into his own power without great risk to his humanity. We almost lost him once. We dare not risk losing him again. There is far too much at stake," Myers finished.

Finally a point, so that Rasputin guy was probably after Hellboy again, but surely he couldn't try to use him the same way twice. There had to be a catch...there was always a catch in his world. He sat quietly appraising all three agents. When he looked toward Manning; the man was scowling about something. He wasn't sure if the old man just didn't like the idea of sharing this information or if there were something he was hiding.

"What about you Manning? Even with a demon under your care, you don't strike me as a believer. What do you think about this?" Constantine asked, hoping to get something truthful out of the spiteful old man.

"I've seen enough to know that what your type fights is real and I've had the misfortune of being on the front line during a pending apocalypse. This Rasputin character is persistent; he just keeps coming back. If he weren't so slippery I wouldn't want you any where near Hellboy. Frankly I don't trust what you two might do working together but he's stopped an apocalypse, you've stopped an apocalypse...that makes you two ideal for the job," Manning conceded.

So the old guy had seen enough of the horrors to warrant keeping Hellboy around but not enough to really know the truth of what they were facing. Manning really didn't seem to want him to meet with Hellboy. This instantly piqued his curiosity. Even though he had his reservations about getting involved with this fight, he felt he _had_ to meet with Hellboy just to spite the old guy.

XXX

"He doesn't think too highly of Manning," Abe said amused.

"That makes two of us. So you're certain he doesn't have any designs on Liz?" HB asked, continuing to watch the conversation in the other room through the two way mirror.

"Oh there is a slight attraction to her but nothing that he is willing to act on. It seems he is semi involved with someone else. My guess is that Detective Dodson left an impression on him."

"Hmm, I read her file," HB said. He couldn't say why but she had piqued his interest. Maybe he had a thing for strong women with fire power.

"You and Mr. Constantine have a lot in common. The fierce loyalty, the protective yet abrasive nature, he just hasn't learned to let anyone fully in. He doesn't allow himself to feel very often. When Manning brought up his dead friends, he felt a wave of remorse and regret over their deaths. I get the impression he doesn't like feeling vulnerable."

Hellboy said nothing as he reflected on Abe's words. Who liked feeling vulnerable? He certainly didn't. Neither did Liz but they have each other. 'That Constantine guy must be really broken inside if he walked away from a possible chance at love and happiness,' HB thought, a feeling of empathy forming deep within him.

"Deep down the guy is a loner. He doesn't know how to be any other way," Abe said aloud.

Hellboy only nodded his agreement. "No one can hurt you if you're alone. More importantly there is no risk of anyone getting hurt because of you, if you push him or her away first. Being branded a freak or special is basically the kiss of death," HB said speaking from experience.

"Like I said before, all we freaks really have is each other; if we don't accept our kind who will?" Abe asked rhetorically.

"Well there is always the circus. They'll take anybody." HB replied sarcastically.

Hellboy looked down at the files lying on the table and opened Detective Dodson's file. He looked over at Abe a mischievous grin playing on his face. Did John Constantine really need to be alone when such a beautiful woman could be in his life?

"Red, I really don't think playing matchmaker is a good idea at the moment. We are facing some steep odds right now. We should be focusing on finding out what Rasputin is up too. Besides looking at Liz it is only a matter of time before Manning and the others figure out why she has been so sick lately," Abe said worriedly, looking through the two way mirror at Liz.

Hellboy sighed, he knew what Abe was saying was true. "Abe, I always worry about Liz even before her delicate condition I worried about her, but Liz understands the need for companionship. I don't think she will object to this particular idea. Besides sometimes we all need a little push in the right direction. Suppressing all those feelings will lead to ulcers. And aren't you the one who said all we freaks have is each other?"

"Well this is certainly going to be interesting," Abe sighed defeated.

TBC


	17. Unholy Union Chapter 3

**Title:** Unholy Union (3 of ?)  
**Chapter:** Hidden Truths  
**Author/Artist:** Ariyana  
**Pairing:** Hellboy/Elizabeth Sherman  
**Fandom:** Hellboy  
**Theme:** #22 cradle  
**Disclaimer:** Hellboy is owned by Mike Mignola, Dark Horse comics, Columbia/Sony and Revolution Studios. Constantine is owned by Vertigo/DC comics, Warner Brothers and Village Roadshow Picture. I am not making any money off this story. It is strictly for my entertainment.  
**Rating:** 16+ Mature themes and adult language.  
**Notes:** This is the next chapter in this crossover with Constantine. Three years after Hellboy and a few months after Constantine. Once again this is slightly AU. So please don't kill me.

X

X

X

"So they have decided to enlist John Constantine. Just as you thought they would," Rasputin spoke softly.

"Yes, it was only a matter of time before one sought out the other. They are predictable if nothing else," a low voice slightly hissed from the shadows.

Rasputin only nodded.

XXX

Constantine had to admit that out of all the shit he had been through, being spirited away by a government agency wasn't something that he thought was likely to happen. Here he was though being guided through an elaborate hallway furnished in ancient relics and artifacts. He stopped in his tracks when he laid his eyes on a display case holding a familiar ancient spearhead.

"The Spear of Destiny?"

"Don't worry that's just a replica of the Spear of Longinus. Your friend Dodson hid the real one remember?" Myers said, smiling.

"How..." he began but stopped when seeing the innocent smile across Myers' face. "Tell me something Myers...or do you prefer John?"

"You can call me Myers, pretty much everyone else does," Myers answered, indifferently.

"Really doesn't that just annoy the fuck out of you?" he asked, completely serious. He fucking hated being called by his last name as if it were his first name. Myers had seemed to pick that up since he started calling him John back in the interrogation room.

"I'm a FBI agent, everyone refers to each other by last name. After a while you just get use to it," Myers said, shrugging.

Well that was a way to skirt answering the question. So the guy was _use_ to it but that still didn't mean he _liked_ it though. "Anyway tell me something _John_, do you know where the real Spear of Destiny is located?" he finally asked. One way or another he was going to get a rise out of this guy even if that meant going against the grain.

"No I don't but even if I did, you know I couldn't tell you," Myers replied in an amused tone. "Come on, we shouldn't keep HB waiting."

His eyes narrowed at hearing, 'You know I couldn't tell you.' He knew that Myers was a government agent but he sounded like Midnite just then or Gabriel even. He got the distinct feeling that Myers knew more than he was telling but for some reason he was hard to read. Manning had been fairly easy to assess but when it came to Myers it was like someone was blocking him. The same thing had happened when he tried to read Liz. It was like his mind had slammed into a brick wall when he tried to dig deeper than the surface. It was rather curious since he didn't seem to have a problem with reading any of the others.

The feelings he _could_ discern from Myers were warmth, caring, and courageousness. The guy would definitely put himself out there if it meant he could help, which made him pure of heart. He practically _wore_ a halo over his head. He just knew that Myers would answer a higher calling when he finally left this plane. Here the guy works with a demon yet that earned him a place in God's Kingdom. The irony of that wasn't loss on John Constantine yet something wasn't right.

Myers must have caught the look that passed in his eyes caused he asked, "What wrong?"

Constantine just shook his head. "Nothing, lead on."

Silently he promised himself that he would figure out what the deal was with Myers and Liz. He continued to follow Myers down the hall until they ended up at a large vault door with a man in a black suit standing guard.

"Why is there a guard?" he asked curiously. Wondering why they needed a guard present if the demon lived as a man?

"Manning puts them here for show. So the higher ups think that HB is on a short leash. Hey Winn, has HB made it back to his rooms?"

'Oh so the demon is able to move about freely...at least here,' he thought.

"Yeah, he said he needed to make a phone call," Winn answered.

Myers seemed to frown at that answer. "John Constantine, this is Agent Rob Winn. Winn, John is going to be a guest here so he may come to visit HB on his own."

"Right-o, you're the boss Myers."

Winn's remark made Constantine curious about just how much power Myers really had in this special agency but for now he said nothing as the vault door opened. Upon entry he noticed all the cats running around.

"Gate guardians...figures," he muttered, this was just too ironic.

"What did you say?" Myers asked, curiously.

"Cats are considered guardians of the underworld. Often cats act as conduits between the living and the dead. It figures that he, who is considered a key would have an attraction to gate guardians," he explained. It couldn't be a good thing that so many cats surrounded a demon and it kind of unsettled him.

"I think you are the first person who has ever rationalized HB's love of cats," Myers snickered. "Before I started working here I never liked cats but after being around them so much. They've grown on me," he admitted, picking up one of the cats and heading further into the living area. "HB, where are you?"

"Hey John, I'll be right out," a deep gruff voice called out from the other room.

Myers nodded as the cat nuzzled against him and purred. Constantine noted the cat looked almost exactly like Angela's cat, Duck. He looked down to see several cats rubbing against his legs. He was beginning to feel like he didn't want to be here. It just felt wrong.

"So you're John Constantine?"

He turned finally laying his eyes on the demon in question. He was huge! Much bigger than any demon he had ever seen. He couldn't draw his eyes away from him as he watched Hellboy pick up a cigar and box of matches.

"And you're Hellboy?" he replied finding his voice again.

"HB, do you mind?" Myers asked pointing at the cigar.

Hellboy merely rolled his eyes; tossing the cigar and matches back on the table. Somehow Constantine got the impression that he wouldn't be so obliging in the future and if smoking was a vice that kept him calm then he rather the demon smoke.

"You don't have to do that for my benefit. I can handle the temptation," he said, knowing that was a lie.

Apparently Myers knew it was a lie too. "Not likely, John. Long time smokers often relapse even after years of not smoking," he said frankly. "And we didn't bring you here so you can pick up old habits again."

"Damn, Myers you're mother hen routine even extends to Constantine here?" Hellboy asked, his voice oozed with amusement.

"As if I'd leave you two unsupervised. I'm not stupid and you both better keep that in mind," Myers said darkly.

Constantine felt a little taken aback and noticed Hellboy even grimaced. So Myers definitely wasn't a person you wanted to get mad. It seemed that he had some bite underneath that innocent facade he wore after all. That left Constantine to consider if that was a good thing or bad thing.

XXX

She had been walking into her apartment when she heard her answering machine click off. Silently she swore having missed a phone call. She hurried toward the machine nearly tripping over her cat in the process.

"Duck! Get out from under foot! You silly cat!" she reprimanded. Quickly she hit the play button on the machine before picking up the cat. Duck began nuzzling and licking her chin. "Okay I can take a hint. I'll feed you in a minute."

After a few moments the messages started to play. _"Hello, Detective Angela Dodson."_ a deep gruff voice said. _"I'm Agent Howard Benson, from the FBI. I'm working on a case in New Jersey that involves an acquaintance of yours, John Constantine. He is consulting on a special case and he told us you may prove to be useful as well. If you could fly over here tonight that would be greatly appreciated. Just call the following number... and one of my agents will pick you up and escort you to the airport... "_

Angela blinked at the machine several times before fully absorbing the message. It had been months since she and John had spoken to one another. It was not like she hadn't tried to speak with him but he always seemed to put her off. Now he was recommending her for a FBI case? It just didn't sound or feel right. He wasn't the type to cooperate with authorities but then again the FBI didn't exactly take no for an answer.

She looked down at the cat purring against her neck. Feeling unsure of what to do. It would have been nice if she had a vision or _something_, but she was picking up nothing. Her eyes slowly focused on her desk and she found herself gazing at an old picture of her, Isabel and their old college friend John Myers. He had been instrumental in helping her clean up after the Ravenscar incident and he was the only other person who knew exactly where she hid the Spear of Destiny. Plus she owed him a huge debt for helping her get Isabel a Catholic funeral even if they did have to fly the body to New Jersey to get it.

Then it hit her like a bolt of lightning: images of both John Myers and John Constantine's unconscious forms being hovered over by demons, Myers' girlfriend being cut down in a fight with more demons, a large red demon fighting to protect an unconscious and bloody dark-haired woman and a baby being taken from its cradle. The images disappeared as quickly as they hit her causing her to almost lose her footing. Duck promptly hopped out of her arms. Her mind was racing; that had certainly been something but what did it all mean?

"Troubles brewing and two men you care a lot about are going to die if something is not done to help them," a familiar voice spoke.

Angela turned around to see Isabel walking out of the shadows, a golden aura surrounding her. She could feel the tears fill her eyes as she looked at Isabel who was dressed in all white and smiling sadly at her.

"Isabel!" exclaimed Angela, rushing to hug her sister. Isabel silently held her sister and soothingly stroked her hair. "Izzy, I'm so sorry I didn't stand by you."

"Shh, it's all right," said Isabel, pulling back to look into her twin's eyes. "Angie, you don't have to feel guilty for the past. All is forgiven," she said softly, placing a motherly kiss on Angela's forehead.

"Izzy, what does the vision mean?" Angela asked, sitting down on the sofa.

"I don't know all the details, but there is a disturbance in the balance and both Myers and Constantine are caught in the middle of it," she explained quickly. "If something isn't done our side will sustain huge losses."

"I wasn't in any of those visions. If I went would it change anything?" Angela asked, wondering if she could make a difference considering last time she almost helped bring about an apocalypse.

Isabel kneeled down in front of Angela, lightly grasping her hands and looking into her eyes. "Angie, you're one of the strongest people I know. If anyone can make a difference, you can."

She smiled touching her forehead to Isabel's. Despite everything that had happened to them Isabel still believed in her and Angela didn't want her sister's faith to be in vain.

"I'll call Myers and find out what is really going on," said Angela with a sigh.

"That's my girl," replied Isabel affectionately.

XXX

Myers really hoped that they were doing the right thing by involving John Constantine. If it hadn't have been for Abe's revelation that Rasputin was being aided by someone powerful enough to block him. They would have never sought out the exorcist. He had already felt Constantine's attempts to read him a couple of times but he had gotten good at blocking out surface psychics. What he called skimmers, psychics who could only read the thoughts and feelings that were on the surface of a person's conscious. Of course Abe had been the main reason he learned to lock down his thoughts, it was rather annoying having Abe blurt out his personal thoughts and feelings at the most inopportune times. However he couldn't keep Abe completely out like he had managed with Constantine.

Myers stood back watching John and HB silently sizing each other up for several minutes. It definitely felt awkward being caught in the middle of the two of them. He had to admit that the two were kind of alike only that HB used witty banter to lighten a mood and Constantine seemed to go for that dry, deadpan kind of humor that either you got or you didn't. It was certainly a good thing that Constantine hadn't gave Liz a second look or Rasputin would have been the least of his worries. Myers was about to break the silence but was beat to the punch by the sounds of his cell phone ringing.

"Oh sorry," he apologized, grabbing the phone out of his jacket pocket. "Myers speaking."

_"Hey John, it's me Angela."_

He could feel the blood drain from his face at the sound of her voice. 'Oh crap!' he thought, quickly he spared a glance at Hellboy and Constantine before turning his back to them. "You got to be kidding me?" he muttered softly under his breath. "Hey...Ange, long time no hear from," he quietly stammered, a nervous tinge in his voice. "What can I do for you?"

_"John I received a phone call just a little while ago from an Agent Howard Benson, asking me to go to New Jersey for a special case. He told me that John Constantine was already there and told them I could help."_

"What!" He snapped, spinning around to face Hellboy. He must have looked rather menacingly because both Hellboy and Constantine seemed to slink back.

_"John, that's not the half of it. I had a vision that you were also involved and I think you're in great danger,"_ she added in a grave tone of voice.

His angry expression changed to worry at her words. From what he had learned about Angela's premonitions, she was rarely ever wrong. "Are you sure?" he asked cautiously.

_"I wouldn't have called you if I didn't think what I saw was important. I don't know if what this Howard Benson said is true but I'm worried for both you and John. I even saw Miranda getting hurt badly. I can't sit back and do nothing."_

He fought to maintain the barrier around his mind in spite of what she was saying to him. He could feel both Angela and Constantine probing him. Trying to access what was going on in his head. If he continued to allow them to keep mentally poking at him they would finally break through. "Look I need to call you back," he said quickly. "Give me ten minutes."

_"Is something wrong?"_

"I really can't talk at the moment," he said, kind of curtly.

_"Okay, but please call me back quickly,"_ she sighed heavily.

"I will," he said, shutting his cell phone.

Myers looked at Hellboy. Both fear and rage were boiling to the surface but he refused to let them win. He had always been the picture of patience and understanding but even he could be tested. "HB, you and I are going to have a very long talk about your phone privileges when I get back. You two try not to kill each other I've got rather pressing business to contend with at the moment ," he said, keeping a very thin lid on the anger he was feeling.

Hellboy grimaced at the pitch of Myers' voice. "Oh come on Myers, it can't be that bad," HB said, hiding behind one of his lighthearted grins.

Any other time Hellboy's light humor might have made him soften but not this time. For whatever reason HB had put in a call to Angela and got her involved. There was no way Myers could fix this situation now that Angela had premonitions. Like it or not, she was now a part of their mess. "We'll talk later," he said, making a beeline for the door.

He knew if he was going to call Angela back he had to do it outside away from Constantine. "Do me a favor Winn, keep your ears open. If you hear any fighting or commotion between them, go in there and break it up."

"You got it boss," Winn said simply.

Myers sighed trying to hide his frustration. He wished Winn would stop calling him 'boss' but the young agent seem to have a lot of respect for him and that was how he expressed it. He continued further down the hall to the library, so he could put in the call to Angela. Taking a deep breath, he prepared himself for the worse.

XXX

The moment Myers had left the room Constantine looked over to Hellboy for some answers. He didn't like the feelings that he sensed from Myers. The man was obviously hiding something and he was sure that Hellboy knew the basic reason why.

"What was that all about?" he asked. He didn't like being kept in the dark.

"Don't worry about it, Myers just lets himself get bent out of shape too easily," Hellboy said, brushing the question off. "So I guess I can call you John since Myers is out the room," Hellboy continued, picking up another cigar. "So John, tell me, what was the real reason you decided to help Liz?" he asked, offering a cigar to John.

A subject change, so he wasn't going to get any answers from Hellboy. That meant he would have to corner Myers later and see if the other man gave anything away. He had been so close to finally breaking through the damn wall but Myers' abrupt departure had put a quick stop to that. He really wished he had a cigarette. Things like this always agitated his nerves. He was about to wave the cigar away but after a second thought he took it instead. He didn't want to smoke it because he didn't like the taste of cigars but holding it made him feel slightly less agitated.

"I mostly helped her out of curiosity. Not many people can set off an explosion in that close proximity to themselves and walk away perfectly fine," he said, sitting down across from the demon.

Hellboy's ears slightly perked and Constantine inhaled sharply at his own choice of words. "Mostly curiosity? What was the rest of the motivation then?" Hellboy asked, raising a questioning eyebrow.

They locked eyes and for a moment things seem to slow down. The words 'I couldn't just leave her there!' hung in the air but John refused to speak them. No way was that demon going to get something that telling...that revealing out of him. Instead he reached into his pocket and pulled out the pack of gum he had received from Myers. He considered between smoking the cigar or chewing the gum, his nerves were really craving a cigarette. Finally he decided on the gum, he had gone that long without smoking. There was no need to fall back into his old habits so soon. The silence was beginning to become deafening. Hellboy was the one to speak first.

"All right John Constantine you win. I won't press you on it. Thank you for helping her though. I owe you one and I always repay my doubts," Hellboy smirked, lighting up his cigar.

"No problem," he answered simply. He sighed inwardly. He had just barely dodged that bullet. The ominous feeling still hung heavily in the air. Myers was hiding something, so was Hellboy. He knew it was natural for everyone to have their secrets but for some inexplicable reason he felt their secrets had something to do with the current situation. His gut was telling him that whatever they were hiding had everything to do with why Rasputin was coming after them again.

"Do you have anything to drink?" he asked, realizing how dry his mouth and throat felt.

"Sure, water, energy drinks and beer, what's your pleasure?" Hellboy asked opening his mini fridge.

He could have used something even stronger than that. "I'll take the water," he said almost regretfully. He needed to keep his wits about him. At least for the time being. When he got home he would most certainly be climbing into a bottle of whiskey and not coming up for a week. He gave up smoking; he couldn't be expected to give up everything else that dulled his nerves.

XXX

Myers found himself pacing in the library after his small chat with Angela. There was so much they both left unsaid for safety reasons. The fact that she admitted seeing death facing them all, really rattled him. He knew being apart of the BPRD was dangerous and he knew that being with the FBI was no safer but death in the BPRD was always darker or more gruesome. He had seen fellow agents eaten alive, ripped apart and otherwise maimed by demons and dark creatures compared to that, taking a bullet for the President was a cakewalk.

Why did HB call her? How could he do that, knowing that she had almost been used as a gateway to unleash hell on Earth? He stopped pacing and focused his mental barrage of questions toward Abe's tank. His foot impatiently tapped against the carpeted floor.

"Red is trying to play matchmaker. He is trying to get Mr. Constantine and Detective Dodson back together again," Abe said swimming into Myers' view.

"What? We're in the middle of trying to stop Rasputin and HB's playing cupid?" John asked in disbelief. Of course he knew that Angela had some strong feelings for John but he had figured that they would sort it out themselves. This was insane! Liz didn't seem to be handling her first pregnancy very well. Rasputin had been sending minions to randomly attack all of them. Abe was sensing a strong ally along side Rasputin and they were losing agents faster than they could train them but somehow HB thought matchmaking in the middle of this was a good idea. Myers found himself completely baffled.

"I'm afraid so, I tried to talk him out of it but you know Red," Abe sighed heavily.

Myers walked over to the podiums and begin turning the pages on Abe's four books. "Abe this isn't good. Angela has visions and they can be very accurate at times. If we don't find out what Rasputin is doing, I'm afraid most of us won't be alive much longer."

"Maybe with Detective Dodson's help I can see what our enemies are up too," Abe said thoughtfully. "Our combined efforts could be enough."

"We'll soon see. Man, what am I going to tell Manning? He is going to have a cow when he finds out that Angela is now involved. And I don't even want to think of what chatting with John is going to be like," Myers stated, slumping against Abe's tank.

"You could always have Liz explain to Manning," Abe offered.

"How long has Liz known HB was planning this?" Myers asked incredulously.

"I just told her after you took Mr. Constantine to meet Red. She wasn't happy about it either but she knows what Red can be like."

Myers sighed heavily. "Just think Abe, in the not so distant future we are going to be dealing with a little HB."

"Goodness, I hope not. Maybe she'll take after Liz," Abe said lightly.

"She? Since when do you know the gender?" Myers asked curiously.

"I've seen small glimpses of the future. I haven't told them but I'm certain it'll be a girl," Abe said happily.

Myers actually felt a smile cross his face. Having a gender assigned to Liz and HB's baby made her real and she was all the more reason why they all needed to survive. That little girl deserved to be born and to have both parents alive.

XXX

The nausea and sharp shooting pains were things she could certainly do without. Some days she was perfectly fine but most days she felt like crap. Between the two plane rides, the demon attack and the mountains of stress she felt even sicker than usual. Her will power and sheer determination were the only things keeping her going at this point. She and HB had made a conscious decision to hide her pregnancy for as long as possible. It was in their best interest that it be kept a secret especially from Manning. For all the good that Hellboy had done there were still many that didn't like the idea of them being together. The last thing they needed were those same busy bodies interfering with their unborn child.

She sat in her office trying her best to finish her report on what happened in Los Angeles. She desperately wanted to complete her paperwork before she was called upon to smooth things over with John and Manning. Sure she thought it was sweet that HB wanted to help Constantine and Dodson get together but she wished he had picked a better time. The last thing they needed was to be on Manning's bad side before he found out about her pregnancy. It would only make the baby fallout worse but she didn't have the energy or the strength to really stop HB, especially when he put his mind to something.

Her eyes were swimming just looking at the computer screen and the damn nausea seemed to be getting worse. Taking a deep breath and exhaling slowly she willed herself to concentrate on finishing her paperwork. Honestly she would have rather not remembered the attacking shadows. She had seen those things in her dreams but the actual experience of being consumed by darkness was far scarier than any nightmare.

"_Liz..._" a low voice hissed, causing her to turn away from her desk. Her eyes scanned the room cautiously. Suddenly a massive stabbing pain hit her that caused her to double over clutching her stomach. The room seemed to be spinning and everything began blurring. The lights in her office shut off, leaving her in complete darkness. She tensed at the feeling of a pair of strong hands grabbing her arms.

_"What's a matter Liz?"_ her attacker asked, picking her up and slamming her into the wall. A small whimper escaped the back of her throat. She began struggling but the strength of his grip only increased.

"Who are you?" she asked, her hand bursting into blue flames.

_"That won't work on me, dear heart. I'm fireproof,"_ he hissed, grabbing her hand in his crushing hold. _"All you'll end up doing is making yourself even more vulnerable,"_ he added.

The pain in her abdomen was getting stronger and she could feel the creature absorbing her flames until her hand turned back to normal. Involuntary tears fell from her eyes.

"What do you want from me?" she asked, her voice barely a whisper.

She could feel her attacker press against her, while his hand traveled to her slightly protruding stomach. The baby that was barely sixteen weeks a long even protested the unwanted touch. She turned her head away in disgust when she felt his hot breath on her face.

_"It's not what I want, it's what he wants. He won't stand by and let the traitor have his cake and eat it too,"_ he said menacingly. _"What exactly do you think would happen if I devoured her little soul?"_ he asked, his hand pressing harder against her stomach.

Liz grabbed his hand, fighting back the panic threatening to overtake her. A sudden blast of energy pushed him back and she sank to her knees clutching her stomach protectively.

_"Not even fully formed yet and she's protecting herself. He'll be most pleased to know."_

The lights came back and Liz found that she was alone. She slumped against the wall trying to calm down. The pain was slowly subsiding but her body was still shaking in fear.

_TBC_


End file.
